


A swampy surprise

by Marvel_Managed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CACW, Civil War, Memes, Peter Parker - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Managed/pseuds/Marvel_Managed
Summary: the equivelnant of tumblr shitposting. Based off the meme of Tom Holland containing a frog in his mouth.





	A swampy surprise

It's right before the airport fight. Tony needs to recruit another member for his team, and he has someone in mind. Namely, the youtube sensation, Spiderman. So Tony finds himself walking to Peter Parker's room in this small Bronx apartment. He opens the door. Peter's sitting on the bed on his phone. May obviously didn't tell him Tony was coming.

"Hi, Peter." Tony says quietly. The kid looks stunned. He opens and closes his mouth, jumping up, but no words come out. There's something weird in his mouth, but Tony can't tell what.

"Ohmygod, Tony Stark, you're TONY STARK, holy shit." Peter starts rambling. Finally, he speaks again, but no words come out, just a fucking frog jumping onto Tony's designer suit.

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK"

 

the end


End file.
